Ice Cream Tour
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Hei encounters an elusive, silver-haired girl and is instantly curious to meet her. She's not interested in him, but after her first taste of ice cream, Hei offers to show her new flavors. With each new flavor, Kirsi offers a new fact about herself.
1. Kirsi's First Lick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or anything affiliated with it. No copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: I'm still not sure how this will all work out, but we'll see how it goes. It will just be a series of short conversations prompted (but not inspired by) ice cream flavors. If I'm clever enough some of the flavors will relate to one of Kirsi's facts, but let's not count on it. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Kirsi's First Lick**

Hei wandered through town aimlessly as the sun glowed red over Tokyo. It had been blazing hot for days, the air thick and suffocating with humidity. His apartment was too dissatisfying to sit in, and so Hei had left in search of someplace more relaxing. He couldn't quite decide what it was that he wanted, but he imagined there had to be something to satisfy the sort of hunger birthing inside him.

"Something cold," Hei muttered, rather distracted. He stopped at a street corner and scanned the area. He found something tempting, but the feeling it gave him was much warmer than the one he had been looking for.

Across the street stood a peculiar girl with silver hair. Japan was notorious for outlandish fashion trends, but her silver hair was striking and seemingly natural. That intrigued Hei. The silver-haired girl was clearly not Japanese but had a lovely, European look though her eyes, a reddish color, were also very strange. Hei didn't know what to make of her, but the ice cream stand she stood beside increased the final payoff, so Hei made his way across the street to her.

As he approached, Hei took notice of the girl's simple, thigh-length, black skirt and deep red, strapless top. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and fell playfully to the back of her neck. The girl stood at the ice cream stand blankly while the server scooped up a vanilla cone for her.

"How much?" she asked. Hei stiffened. Her voice was soft and stoic, rather ominous in fact, and seemed to possess spectacular powers. The server also appeared captivated for a moment.

"500 yen," he muttered. The girl opened her wallet and stared silently for a while. She exerted no emotion whatsoever, but at last looked back up.

"I don't have anymore yen," she muttered. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind?" the server exclaimed, slightly irritated. "It's ice cream! What do you want me to do with it?" Hei rushed up to intervene.

"It's not a problem, sir," Hei said quickly, drawing some money from his wallet. "I'll take a vanilla cone too." He took the cone from the man as he prepared to scoop up another, and he turned to the girl.

"For you," he said, smiling. The girl stared at him blankly, her red eyes seeming to look straight through him.

"Thank you," she whispered, accepting the cone. She turned to leave when Hei grabbed her shoulder. She barely turned around. "Yes?" Hei quickly took his cone and stepped forward a bit more.

"You don't do all the boys that way, do you?" he teased, taking a lick of his cone. The two started walking together.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, curiosity bloomed. Hei frowned.

"Well," he fumbled, searching for the words. "I just meant that I bought you the cone because I wanted to chat. That's all."

"So it wasn't a favor," the girl said boldly. "You have ulterior motives." Hei started, spilling his cone.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. He noticed the girl hadn't taken a bite of her cone. "It won't kill you, ya know?" He was still slightly embittered at the loss of his. The girl politely licked her cone, and a soft, virtually invisible smile graced her pale lips.

"I'm Kirsi," she said, taking another lick.

"I'm Hei," he said, watching her feast on her cone. "You act as though you've never had ice cream before."

"I haven't," Kirsi told him. "Are there more flavors?"

"Where are you from?" Hei asked suddenly. Kirsi shook her head. "Well then there aren't anymore flavors."

"It's conditional?" Kirsi mused. "If I tell you where I'm from, will there be more flavors?" Hei smiled triumphantly. He had seized her interest.

"Yes," Hei told her. They both stopped walking.

"Show me another one," Kirsi commanded.

"Okay, meet me here again tomorrow, and I'll buy you a new cone," Hei said. If it wasn't his physical attraction to her that had sold him, it was his curiosity that had. He hated how this girl looked through him, how quiet she was, how mysterious she was, and how she managed to tease him doing nothing at all. It wasn't fair. It was also extremely alluring.

"You know, I'm tempted to give you a nickname," Hei teased again.

"Don't," Kirsi told him. Hei pouted, but the girl seemed unaffected. Why wasn't she even looking at him?

"I promise it's sweet," he pleaded.

"My name is Kirsi," the girl asserted. Hei decided to settle.

"Okay," he said, sighing. "How about noon tomorrow then? Will you get lost?"

"No, I won't get lost," Kirsi replied. "Goodbye, Hei." Kirsi turned around a corner and marched off quickly. Her blatant disinterest in him would have been fine if she wasn't meeting him for a date the next day. Nothing she did seemed to follow social rules. Hei sighed but decided to pursue the case. There was something about Kirsi that he liked.

* * *

**A/N: I know I've said somewhere before that I only saw Hei and Yin as brother and sister, but after watching season two, it really changed my opinion. My writing this isn't hypocrisy but a simple change of heart. And why not? Let me know what you think...I am a little nervous to continue...  
**


	2. Chocolate

**A/N: We'll see how this one went. I didn't want too much to happen just yet, so it's a little fast-paced, but I did have to keep a conversation going. It's challenging at times. Enjoy though!**

**

* * *

Chocolate**

"I'm from Finland," Kirsi said, taking a bite of her chocolate cone. "This one's better." Hei smiled softly as he watched Kirsi run her small, pink tongue along the frozen, chocolate cream. She seemed so blissful, amused and captivated by a simple dessert.

In the time that had passed, Hei's curiosity and attraction to Kirsi had become slightly suspicious. In his mind, he had rattled off all of the potential explanations for the girl's curious behavior and appearance. Still, Hei had been pleasantly surprised to acquire new information about her.

"Finland, huh?" he muttered they as walked up to a park bench. They sat down together with at least two feet's distance between them; Kirsi's idea.

"Yes," Kirsi replied softly, taking a bite of the vanilla wafer.

"Why Japan?" Hei asked. Kirsi glanced up at him, but still Hei detected no connection.

"Just because."

"That's all I get?"

"Would you like some?" Kirsi asked distantly, holding out some money. Hei waved her hand away, but when she didn't react to it, he gently closed her fingers over the money.

"No, thank you," Hei told her, narrowing his eyes on her.

"What do you want, then?" Kirsi asked him.

"Your attention and some simple conversation," Hei replied. "Is that too much?" Kirsi smiled a small smile.

"No, I guess not." She finished off her cone and turned to him.

"Did you like Finland?"

"Yes," Kirsi said. However, it was clear to Hei that she was holding something back. What was it? Why?

"How long are you in town for?"

"I don't know yet," Kirsi replied truthfully. "Until I want to leave, I suppose." Hei watched Kirsi clutch the hem of her dress, a knee-length, light-green sundress with spaghetti straps and black lace beneath the bosom, wrapping around her chest to form a neat bow in back. That was a usually a sign that a girl was uncomfortable or nervous, especially since her dress certainly wasn't short and therefore did not need to be pulled down.

"Where are you staying in town?" Hei tried cautiously. She could take it as an inappropriate question. Kirsi shook her head, and Hei determined that to be the answer to his question. "Alright, I understand."

"Tell me about you," Kirsi whispered softly. A group of teenage boys walked by and stared at Kirsi strangely. She didn't respond to them, but Hei was a little angered at their poor manners. Perhaps he wasn't one to judge, as drawn to Kirsi as he had been.

"_Eh, but she's kind of cute too," one whispered to the others. _

"_If you're into vampire-chicks."_

"_That could be kind of hot," another mumbled. "Maybe she's kinky." The boys gained some distance from the two._

"Ignore them, Hei," Kirsi said, placing her hand on Hei's knee. "It's okay."

"Okay," Hei agreed. "I'm from China."

"I know."

"Oh? Gee, how could you tell?" Hei asked sarcastically. "You haven't really looked at me this entire time."

"I see you," Kirsi said calmly. "But don't stop." Hei started.

"What?"

"Tell me more. I'm curious."

"Curious..." Hei mumbled.

"Just like you."

"I'm a student. I don't live too far from here. What else would you like to know?"

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Kirsi asked.

"You're just itching for another cone, aren't you?" Hei teased.

"Yes," Kirsi replied honestly. Hei then detected the trend in Kirsi's behavior. She was only interested in sharing when she had ice cream. It was unusual, certainly, but it proved very true. And yet Hei wanted very much to take advantage of every minute Kirsi would give him.

"Will you come out with me again?" Hei asked her. Kirsi looked up at him.

"For ice cream?"

"Maybe we'll do something else first," Hei suggested. "Maybe lunch or dinner? A nice walk? Do you like amusement parks?"

"Aren't those for cheap thrills?" Kirsi asked. And then there was that, her way of blatantly sucking the fun out of things, even if they were cheap thrills or false favors.

"But you've been to one?"

"Never wanted to go."

"Let's do dinner then," Hei said quickly. "I know a place that has really great food. Perhaps you'll find something on the menu you've never heard of. It's a great place to try if you aren't used to-"

"Ice cream?" Hei couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes. In fact, they are notorious for a flavor I know you'll love."

"What is it?"

"It's a secret," Hei whispered tauntingly. Kirsi was easily manipulated by the promise of a new flavor. The frozen treat had her in a snare, motivated like a puppet, and Hei was the master puppeteer. As long as he had money in his wallet and a new flavor for Kirsi, should would offer him company. One thing was also true: Kirsi might never trust him. No matter where this relationship went, the wall she had built up might forever be part of her personality. A Snow White in personality and complexion, the temptation she incited in Hei greatly rivaled her introverted ways.

"I do like secrets," Kirsi said. She then removed her hand from Hei's knee. It appeared they had both forgotten it was there.

"Can I at least have your phone number?"

"I don't have one," Kirsi said firmly, standing. Hei stood as well.

"Don't be in such a hurry," he said quickly. "I only want it so that I can pick you up. Is tomorrow night okay?" Kirsi seemed to ponder this for a time before scratching her cheek.

"You can meet me here," she finally told him. Hei frowned.

"I'm not a serial killer, you know." Kirsi simply shrugged.

"Friday is better." Hei smiled.

"Okay," he agreed. "I have a special flavor picked out for you."

"I'm excited," Kirsi told him, though her voice was entirely void of excitement.

"What about this park?" Hei tried. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"That's a strange thing for a boy to say," Kirsi mused.

"Well?"

"It's okay."

"The park?" Hei asked, somewhat surprised. Girls were usually dazzled by this park. It was filled with bright green palms, radiant summer flowers, a gargantuan fountain with sparkling blue water, and it even offered carriage rides. More than that, at that particular time in the afternoon, it always glistened beneath the sun's golden rays.

"Yes, it's okay."

"Hmm, you're okay too," Hei laughed. "We'll meet here Friday then. But you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"That you won't be so elusive then."

"I can't promise you that yet."

"Why so many secrets?"

"You have secrets too," Kirsi protested.

"Like what?" Hei demanded.

"Secret ice cream."


	3. Red Bean

**Red Bean**

Hei donned his best black suit and headed back to the park that Friday to pick up Kirsi. It was about 5:30 in the afternoon, and it was still light out. He wasn't used to taking girls out to dinner so early, or at all for that matter because it wasn't a habit, but with Kirsi it was different. So far he had spent roughly 2,000 yen on ice cream alone for the girl, and he was on his way to spend even more on dinner. His fascination rivaled his usually thrifty ways.

As he neared the park, Hei tightened his red tie and stood straight, setting his shoulders back. He often was a hunchback, but with someone to impress, that look wouldn't do him any good. And when he saw Kirsi waiting patiently for him at the bench, he was happy he had made the decision to look his best. Kirsi was dressed for attention, and she had Hei's.

Kirsi was wearing a black, corset-top, tutu dress. One of the lace layers at the hem was pink, adding an alluring contrast above Kirsi's pale knees. Hei was instantly intrigued. However, he also noted the contradiction in Kirsi's behavior. She had a blatant aversion to the spotlight and avoided revealing even the most miniscule information about herself. On the other hand, she often wore very eye-catching, perhaps even seductive clothing, and coupled with her naturally odd appearance, she was a siren on the streets even amongst the many anime fan-girls and cosplay costumes.

"Hello, Kirsi," Hei said, approaching her.

"Hello," Kirsi replied, smiling weakly as though the effort was strenuous.

"You look beautiful," Hei told her, drinking in her appearance. She had her hair in a long braid that dangled over her right shoulder.

"Thank you," Kirsi mumbled. She reached out and grasped his tie as if to validate it was there. "Good, it's silk." Hei frowned at her.

"Only the best for you," he mumbled, highly confused.

"I hope so," Kirsi responded. "Are you ready?" Hei laughed at Kirsi's response and took her hand. Kirsi stiffened, but Hei did not release her.

"Let's go." He led her down the street a few blocks to Kaika Hasu, the Blooming Lotus.

Kaika Hasu was a five star restaurant in the heart of Tokyo with wealthy customers. Hei wasn't exactly wealthy, but he had the money to spend one night here. As they entered, he hoped that the decor might impress Kirsi. Despite the flowering plants, vines, and small trees that bloomed around the restaurant, as well as the large fountain erected in the center, Kirsi had no reaction. At least not to the visual display.

"It smells good," Kirsi told Hei as they waited to be seated.

"The food?"

"The flowers." Hei smiled.

"It is very fragrant in here," he agreed. "Sort of relaxing too, hmm?"

"Yes."

The host greeted them and took them to their table. Hei had made reservations days ago, and he was extremely fortunate to have acquired a table that night. Kaika Hasu was always booked. Their table was beside a window toward the back of the restaurant and was surrounded by vibrant blossoms. It was extremely tranquil and rather romantic, but none of this seemed to have any effect on Kirsi.

Hei and Kirsi ordered their food; they had both settled on miso soup, though Hei ordered two bowls for himself.

"Funny that we go for something so simple at such a nice restaurant, hmm?" Hei tried.

"I suppose," Kirsi whispered. She glanced out of the window absently. "I've never been on a date before."

"Really?"

"That's what I said," Kirsi replied quickly. "You've been on lots, then?" Hei started.

"What gives you that impression?"

"You strike me as a pretty boy."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Not like a girl," Kirsi said, frowning.

"I meant-" Hei stopped himself. "Nevermind. How have you been?"

"When?"

"Since...I left you," Hei said, the words leaving his mouth as a confused question.

"Till when?"

"Until _now_," Hei suggested, slightly annoyed by how difficult Kirsi was.

"Fine, I suppose. I did some sightseeing."

"That's nice," Hei said, happy for a bit more conversation. "Where did you go?"

"I walked around town and went shopping," Kirsi told him. "That's when I bought this dress."

"When exactly?" Hei said, trying to be as difficult as she was.

"Yesterday afternoon around three o' clock," Kirsi replied. Hei rolled his eyes. Kirsi didn't appear to notice. Hei didn't know how to complete a personality like Kirsi's. She was so particular and yet so disinterested all at once. It was overwhelming to deal with, as well as curious.

The two ate in relative silence, chatting a bit here and there about nothing in particular. Then it came time for dessert. Hei whispered his order to the waiter aside so that Kirsi wouldn't hear, and then they both waited patiently for the ice cream to arrive. As the waiter approached the table, Hei made Kirsi close her eyes. He scooped up a small spoonful for Kirsi to taste, and then told her to open her mouth. She was reluctant at this game.

"What will you put in my mouth?" Kirsi asked. "This sounds like a dirty trick." Hei burst out laughing.

"What do you think it is?"

"I just want to know."

"It's ice cream, Kirsi," Hei replied, still laughing. "Don't worry." Kirsi opened her mouth hesitantly, and Hei spooned the ice cream into her mouth.

"Yummy," Kirsi muttered, letting the treat melt in her mouth. "What flavor is this?"

"This is red bean ice cream," Hei explain, taking a bite himself. "Obviously, it's made from red beans."

"The vegetable?"

"Of course," Hei said, beaming at her. It excited him to see her so thrilled. "Didn't you taste the bean chunks in it?"

"There are actual beans in it?" Kirsi mused. "Can I have another bite?"

"Do you want me to feed it to you?" Kirsi smiled.

"Yes." Hei fed her another spoonful, sure that this next bite did have pieces of beans.

"Well?"

"I love it. This is my favorite." Hei ignored her monotonous voice.

"I'm glad," he said, relaxing in his seat. They both ate a bit more ice cream until only a little bit was left.

"My parents are dead," Kirsi said suddenly, startling Hei from his blissful bubble.

"What?" he asked. "How?" Kirsi sighed.

"It's a long story," she told him. "Would you like to hear it?" Hei sat up in his seat again.

"Yes I would."

"Okay," Kirsi mumbled, drawing in a deep breath. "My father died first when I was young. His plane crashed and everyone died. My mother wasn't the same after that. Nothing was."

"Was this in Finland?"

"Yes," Kirsi replied. "And because things were different, I was different too. I don't like different."

"But things are meant to change, aren't-"

"No."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Like I said, Mother was different so that the whole house was sad always. It was always dark. Except for when....Mother shared feelings with another man."

"When what?"

"I already told you." Hei had detected that Kirsi had meant to say something else before she finished her sentence. However, he realized he was fortunate to be learning this much and didn't push the matter any further.

"I tried to run away one day, and Mother came after me," Kirsi said, hanging her head. Hei thought she might cry, but not a single tear fell. "There was a truck coming in the road. Mother pushed me out of the way, and I lost her in the headlights." Hei reached out and took Kirsi's hand.

"It must have been hard," he muttered sympathetically. "I am so sorry."

"But there are things in life that make me happy," Kirsi said, picking up the spoon with her free hand. She scooped up yet another bite of ice cream and licked the spoon clean. Hei smiled and held onto her hand while she ate. What she had told him that night made Kirsi's behavior just a bit easier to understand. More importantly, Hei found that Kirsi had come to rely on him in a small way.

* * *

**A/N: I am actually quite curious to know how many of you have actually heard of red bean ice cream. I hadn't heard of it until I was visiting another state north of mine, which is a long distance to travel for ice cream, lol. (six hours, actually). And yes, it it sweet. I thought it would be a nice taste. Anyway, I already have the next flavor selected, and it will be accompanied by cake too! But it's still a secret :)**


	4. Spumoni

**Spumoni (and Red Velvet)**

Kirsi and Hei were walking down the street toward a small, hole-in-the-wall ice cream shop. There was a particular flavor Hei had been wanting to try for a long time, so he figured that he and Kirsi could try it together as a special bonding experience. Hei had tried another bold move today; he now had Kirsi's long, pale fingers intertwined with his. She hadn't protested the gesture, but she hadn't exactly responded positively either. She was just as indifferent as always.

In many ways the two were almost boyfriend and girlfriend. By Kirsi's standards, not at all, but Hei, as eager as he was, had a slightly different outlook. Despite having to coax the soft girl with ice cream, he could tell Kirsi had already told him much more than she had told anyone else. Better yet, for the first time, Kirsi had actually called him and had initiated this date. The progress was a great thing.

They entered the shop and waited calmly for the server to finish helping another customer.

"What flavor would you like?" he asked once he was finished. Hei smiled at Kirsi before responding.

"We'll take a bowl of spumoni ice ream," he told the server. Kirsi frowned.

"What?"

"Just a minute," Hei said quickly, releasing Kirsi's hand. He paid the man and took their bowl before leading Kirsi across the room to a table. He handed her a spoon.

"Now what is this?" Kirsi demanded, discomforted by the name alone.

"It's Italian," Hei explained, laughing lightly to himself.

"And that's funny?"

"No."

"What is?"

"Just you," Hei told her. "Anyway, spumoni ice cream has three flavors: chocolate, pistachio, and, in this case, cherry. There's always a fruit flavor in the middle." Kirsi wrinkled her nose.

"That doesn't sound good at all," she protested, glancing down at the bowl.

"It's an adventure," Hei insisted. "Besides, you can't judge until you have a bite." Kirsi sighed and drove her spoon through the ice cream, gathering all three flavors. Hei did the same. Together, they both tried the ice cream. At first both were unresponsive.

"No," Kirsi said firmly, placing her spoon on the table and sitting back in her seat.

"No, what?" Kirsi pushed the bowl across the table towards him but said nothing. Hei sighed. He had to agree with Kirsi. It was horrible. He certainly liked chocolate ice cream, but both pistachio and cherry were new flavors to him. He didn't imagine he'd like them alone either, and together they were a nightmare. Hei did feel a bit of panic. He might lose his fact if Kirsi was too disappointed.

"Let's just get up and leave," Hei whispered quickly, and the two fled the establishment altogether.

"What now?" Kirsi asked as the wondered down the street quietly. They were a full block from the shop, and Hei was out six-hundred yen for a disgusting flavor. That had him very disappointed. He couldn't decide if he should try and pick a new flavor on the spot or if they should just do something else altogether. _How can I acquire the most redemption?_ Hei wondered silently.

Suddenly, a pleasant melody filled his ears. It was a piano. Hei glanced up at Kirsi, who's entire body seemed to glow with joy. She slowly released Hei's hand and wondered across the street to a piano shop. Hei quickly followed after her, puzzled by Kirsi's sudden transformation. Inside the shop a woman was trying out a piano and was playing wonderfully. The owner of the shop, a tall, pleasant woman with flowing black hair and a vibrant smile approached Hei and Kirsi at the door.

"My name is Hitomi," the woman said. "How can I help you today?" Hei turned to Kirsi.

"Well?" he asked.

"I would like to try a piano, please," Kirsi told Hitomi calmly. Hitomi appeared a bit taken aback by Kirsi's hollow demeanor.

"Of course," the woman muttered softly. "Try any piano you wish. I'll come back shortly to see if you'd like any help." Hei smiled as Kirsi wondered over to a large, black piano ran her fingers along the polished keys.

"You never told me that-" Kirsi began playing, and Hei had to take a moment to catch his breath. He watched as Kirsi's fingers played the keys expertly, overpowering even the other piano being played in the room. At last the other girl had to quit and watch as Kirsi continued her song. Hei was sure he hadn't heard this song before, but it was certainly beautiful.

A small crowd gathered just outside the shop, and when Hitomi returned, she was floored with all of the spectators that had gathered. Kirsi's great skill was attracting great business. Kirsi suddenly stopped short. She didn't look up from the piano, but she knew she was being watched by a great deal of people. She jumped up from the piano bench abruptly, seized Hei's hand, and forced her way through the crowd out of the store. The crowd groaned and watched, amused, as the silver-haired girl almost sprinted down the street, Hei was again puzzled by Kirsi's abrupt manner.

Just as he intended to ask her about it, Kirsi said, "I'm hungry, Hei." Hei smiled to himself and led her further down the street.

"Would you like lunch or dessert?" he asked her.

"Both," Kirsi replied. "We'll split this time."

"No, I don't mind taking care of you," Hei said, flinching a bit afterward. He hadn't intended to say it quite like that; he wasn't even sure he meant it that way.

"Okay then," Kirsi mumbled.

Hei took her to a small restaurant and ordered sandwiches. They sat together in silence while they ate, and after they had finished, Hei ordered a slice of cake to share. Kirsi didn't question him.

"So you play piano?" Hei mumbled softly.

"You were there," Kirsi reminded him. Hei laughed.

"I know," he said calmly. "I was just trying to bring up the topic again. Tell me about it, hmm?" The cake arrived, and Kirsi frowned.

"This isn't ice cream," she told Hei.

"I know that," Hei replied. "This is something different. It's red velvet cake. A long time ago during the wars they didn't have sugar, so they used beet juice to sweeten the cake. They don't use beet juice anymore, but they still use red food coloring to maintain the tradition. Don't worry; it's cocoa, so it tastes like chocolate."

"Red, chocolate cake?" Kirsi mused.

"Not chocolate, cocoa," Hei corrected. "You'll taste the difference, just try it. It has cream-cheese frosting." Kirsi sighed and tried a bite.

"This is better than spumoni," she said with a smile. Hei's heart started pounding harshly against his chest. _She's beautiful,_ he thought to himself.

"It's much better," he muttered low.

"I've played the piano my entire life," Kirsi said suddenly. Hei was glad for the distraction.

"You're extremely talented," he told her.

"It's one of those few things that make me happy," Kirsi told him.

"What are some other things?" Hei asked.

"Ice cream, moonlight, cold water," Kirsi said while Hei made a mental list. The water through him off a bit.

"Anything else?" he pressed, hopeful.

"Sometimes you," Kirsi said, finishing off the slice of cake.

"Sometimes?" Hei inquired, frowning.

"Sometimes."

_What the hell does that mean?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so some of you have expressed the belief that Hei is a little out of character, and I wanted to address this as a whole. If you're comparing him to a Contractor, yes, he's out of character. However, for the purposes of this story I wasn't particularly inspired by his real self. I want you all to compare Hei in Ice Cream Tour to bashful, undercover Li Shengshun. I think you'll find that they are far more similar in personality. And regardless, for this story to work at all, he can't be as harsh in the face because he's the initiator of everything they do together. **

**Besides that, I hope you enjoyed chapter four.  
**


	5. Mint Chocolate Chip

**Mint Chocolate Chip**

It was Hei's birthday today. He had reached twenty-two, and so far nothing epitomizing had happened aside from Kirsi's mysterious arrival. In fact, the simple mysteries that surrounded the Finnish girl were perhaps the most exciting things in Hei's life at the moment. He could have done plenty of things for his twenty-second birthday, but Hei was far too anxious to further his relationship with Kirsi. There were so many things to learn about her still. For that reason, if not because he was slowly falling for her, he decided to spend his birthday with Kirsi. Seizing the opportunity to bring them closer, he begged her to come to his apartment.

Hei had been slaving all afternoon in the kitchen to make the most delicious foods he could think of for her. It was all Japanese cuisine; he had been anxious to expose her to as many Japanese wonders as possible. One might say he had outdone himself, in fact. He had prepared gyoza, unagi, tonjiru, and udon noodles all from scratch. On the side he had made tempura vegetables and shrimp, edamame beans, and had pickled a variety of other vegetables himself days before. He had just finished setting the table when he heard his doorbell ring.

Drawing in a deep breath, Hei checked to make sure all of the stove burners were off, opened up a window to cool the place down, and went to answer the door. Kirsi stood patiently with the same disinterested expression. She was wearing a red, plaid, flannel shirt, dark blue, denim shorts, and black peep-toe heels. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbow, and around her wrists she wore several bangles. Hei looked down at his black T-shirt and jeans and felt slightly shown up.

"Welcome," Hei said calmly, stepping aside so that Kirsi could enter. Kirsi stepped through the doorway and set her purse on a nearby loveseat. "Thanks for coming."

"A peculiar way to spend your birthday," Kirsi commented loosely. "But thank you for inviting me."

"Who else would I want to spend my birthday with?" Hei teased, ushering her into the kitchen.

"A friend?" Kirsi suggested.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Hei asked her.

"I always thought we were something else," Kirsi mumbled. "Maybe something more." She uttered that last phrase as a question, and Hei smiled quietly to himself.

"I worked really hard today for you," he told her instead. Kirsi sat down at the table.

"It smells good." After serving Kirsi a bit of everything, Hei served himself and the two chatted loosely about, again, nothing in particular. Hei couldn't help but realize that he was growing fonder and fonder of the girl.

Suddenly Kirsi started as she felt something living brush her leg. It brushed her legs again and she yelped, standing up abruptly. Hei jumped up too.

"What is it?" he asked, panicking. He then saw a small, black cat hurry out from under the table and he laughed. He bent down and picked it up, coming closer for Kirsi to see.

"You didn't tell me-"

"This is Mao," Hei told Kirsi, still laughing somewhat. "He just thinks you're pretty. No harm done, right?" Kirsi sighed and placed her hand on the cat's head, petting it softly. Mao meowed and purred lovingly, pawing to get closer to her.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hei asked. "He's eager." Kirsi shook her head.

"I don't want to," she replied as politely as she could. Hei simply released Mao, who landed on all fours. "Mao isn't a very original name for a cat."

"I'm not the most creative guy," Hei admitted. "But it does suit him. He's not a very original cat." Kirsi giggled a bit.

"I'm full," she said as Mao continued to dance around her ankles.

"I do have a dessert planned, but for now can we just rest on the couch a bit?" Hei asked. Kirsi nodded. They got up together and sat on the couch. At first the two had nothing to talk about.

"You look very beautiful, Kirsi," Hei managed at last, biting his lip as he awaited her reaction.

"Thank you," Kirsi said sweetly. The two were sitting rather close to each other on the couch, which was a positive. Kirsi removed her shoes and then draped her legs across Hei's knees, relaxing more than Hei had seen her do before.

"So what do you do here anyway?" Hei asked. "We never really talk about our lives with each other."

"I work at a small tobacco stand," Kirsi explained. "I'm saving up."

"For what?"

"A piano. I really want one." Kirsi sighed heavily. "Not very close."

"I'm sure Hitomi would let you play at her shop anytime," Hei told her, placing his left hand on one of her legs. "You attracted a lot of great business. Hell, she should pay you." Kirsi smiled.

"I'm not that good," Kirsi said as though she were telling him firmly and not suggesting it modestly. Hei simply shrugged, trailing his fingers along her legs lightly. He loved the feeling of her flesh against his fingertips and how smooth her legs were. It literally thrilled him. Kirsi began giggling; it wasn't in her nature to laugh.

"It tickles," she told him, just barely pouting. Hei laughed, pleased to acquire a reaction from her. He abruptly pushed Kirsi onto her back and leaned over her, tickling her sides. Kirsi squirmed and giggled more, pleading with him to stop.

"No!" she begged, trying to push him away. Suddenly Hei stopped, struck by her radiant, reddish eyes. Kirsi looked up at him as if she were looking into his eyes too, but Hei found nothing in them. He could tell she was happy, but he didn't see it in her eyes, and that puzzled him. Still, Hei was smitten.

"Let's get some ice cream," he said, getting up quickly and helping Kirsi to her feet. Kirsi laced on her heels and followed Hei out of the apartment.

Hei took Kirsi to the ice cream stand where they had first met and ordered two cones. Kirsi licked her cone first, as eager as always, and took Hei's free hand, leading him down the street.

"Well?" Kirsi asked, waiting for Hei to reveal the flavor.

"What does it taste like?"

"Mint."

"See?" Hei teased. "It's mint chocolate chip."

"I like it," Kirsi said monotonously. She was back to her less-than-giggly self. Hei waited eagerly for a new fact, but Kirsi didn't say anything. In fact, they continued their walk in absolute silence until they reached a large bridge in the park. A wide river rushed below in the darkness of the night, and the moon's brilliant reflection vibrated within it. Kirsi turned and looked up at him, and again Hei was distracted by the lack of life in her eyes.

"Why don't you ever look at me?" Hei demanded suddenly, irritated. Kirsi frowned.

"I am now," she told him.

"No you aren't," Hei said, stepping towards her. "You look through me."

"I am looking at you," Kirsi protested coldly. "I just can't..._see_ you." Hei frowned.

"That isn't-" he stopped himself and looked deeper into her eyes. He then felt foolish as a pang of guilt rattled his heart.

"I thought you knew."

"You're blind," Hei whispered in incredulity. He bit his lip. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to...."

"It's okay."

"How do you-"

"I feel things around me," Kirsi explained softly. "And I smell them or touch them. Mostly, I guess or memorize." Hei drew in a deep breath.

"Well...can you feel this?" he asked, and he pressed his lips to hers. He released them with a soft, almost inaudible smacking sound and waited for Kirsi's response.

"Yes," she whispered softly. Hei gathered up a bit more courage and tried again, planting his lips more firmly. He licked her bottom lip, silently praying she would open her mouth, but she didn't. Kirsi instead began to tremble uncertainly. Hei decided to nip her next, and Kirsi gasped, giving Hei the opportunity to push his tongue inside her mouth. Kirsi kissed Hei back unsteadily, gripping his shirt near his shoulders with both hands. Hei slowly wrapped his arms around Kirsi's waist and hugged her body closer to his, deepening their kiss hungrily. As Kirsi began to relax again, her arms went up around his neck, exciting Hei even more. He didn't want to let her go, to even imagine what it would be like not to taste her lips for a second. However, his lungs protested, and they finally released each other's lips to catch their breath. Hei buried his face in Kirsi's neck, planting light kisses along it lovingly.

"I really like you, Kirsi," Hei whispered into her ear, still breathing heavily. Over his shoulder, Kirsi managed a small smile.

"I like you too."

"But you said I only make you happy sometimes," Hei teased, also hoping she might elaborate on what she had meant before.

"I'm only with you sometimes," Kirsi said as though it were obvious.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm happy when I'm with you," Kirsi said.

"You sure have a way with words," Hei said sarcastically, kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: Gyoza: potstickers (Chinese ravioli)**

**Tempura: deep fried veggies/seafood in a light, specific batter**

**Unagi: eel**

**Tonjiru: miso soup with pork **

**Edamame: soy beans**

**Udon noodles: noodles usually served in a hot broth**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! I figured it was about time for a kiss. ;)  
**


	6. Rainbow Sherbet

**Rainbow Sherbet**

Kirsi and Hei took their seats in the massive theater as they anxiously waited for the performance to begin. After sharing their first kiss together, Hei had confirmed at last that his feelings for Kirsi had been reciprocated. For this very reason, Hei wanted to do something truly special for Kirsi. Taking both her blindness and distinct passion for music into consideration, Hei at last purchased two extremely expensive tickets to a popular performance by world-renowned pianist, Takanori Hiro.

The show was called _Melodies in Fairytales_, and each song played was supposed to tell the story of a famous, classic fairytale. Even so, Hei hadn't told Kirsi anything about the performance, only that she needed a nice ball gown. And Kirsi had certainly taken care of that, as she was now dressed in a long, elegant, navy blue gown. It was strapless, simple, and sharp, showing off Kirsi's slender figure. Hei had rented a fine tuxedo, simply enough to appear worthy of the Finnish princess beside him.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" Kirsi finally asked in her usual monotonous tone. Hei could tell she was anxious.

"No, just wait a minute," he scolded, taking Kirsi's hand. Kirsi snatched her hand away and stuck her nose in the air, teasing him. "Hmm, that's not fair." Hei nipped Kirsi's earlobe and tried to take hold of her hand again.

"People will see us!" she hissed, pushing Hei away.

"Oh, but we're in the dark," Hei purred, trying to kiss her cheek.

"I know that!" Kirsi managed to keep Hei back. "Just stop it." Hei sat back in his seat, relaxed himself, and then took Kirsi's hand again. They linked fingers and quietly waited for the performance to begin.

Soon the performing pianist took the stage finely dressed, bowed proudly to his audience, and seated himself at the grand piano. As soon as the music began, everything in Kirsi's world stopped. Hei felt Kirsi's grip on his hand tighten, and he glanced over to find Kirsi with her face up towards the bright lights on the stage. _She can feel the light,_ he thought, smiling softly.

Kirsi's favorite rendition was of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. She talked about it the entire way to the creamery Hei had selected for them to visit. Hei was certain he had never seen Kirsi so enthusiastic about anything, and he liked this.

"Do you feel the moon, Hei?" Kirsi asked suddenly. Hei looked up at the sky. He hadn't realized until then that dark clouds had covered over the moon.

"No, do you?" he asked. Kirsi shook her head sadly.

"But I like that feeling," she muttered softly.

They entered the creamery, and Hei ordered two rainbow sherbet cones. They decided to sit down and enjoy their cones inside because the weather was going gray, and Kirsi predicted rain.

"I like the rain too," Kirsi told Hei between licks. "This is very fruity."

"The ice cream?" Hei said. "Yes, I suppose so. Do you like it?"

"Yes," Kirsi replied.

"So what about the rain?" Hei asked. "Why do you like it?"

"It makes everything new," Kirsi said.

"From a blind person, it's a rather interesting statement."

"No it isn't," Kirsi insisted. "It smells new, it feels new, it looks new too."

"I suppose you don't have to see it to know that then," Hei agreed. Kirsi finished her ice cream cone and turned to Hei.

"Ready?" she asked. Hei took her hand, and together they left the creamery.

"Should I take you home then?" Hei asked. It had begun to rain, and Hei was certainly in a hurry. He was sure his tuxedo wasn't meant to get wet.

"Your house is closer," Kirsi suggested calmly, welcoming the cool droplets onto her skin. "It feels so good."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Hei asked. Kirsi nodded but didn't reply, engulfed in the chilling sensations she felt.

"Are you willing to run?" Kirsi agreed. The couple darted down the next two blocks to Hei's apartment.

Hei found a pair of flannel pajama pants and a T-shirt for Kirsi to wear, and he changed into sweatpants and a tank top. Together they settled on the couch, and Hei immediately began nuzzling Kirsi's neck. In his mind he deserved it; her beauty had been teasing him all night. Kirsi relaxed and ran her fingers through Hei's hair as his quickened breaths warmed her neck.

"I think I'm in love with you, Kirsi," Hei whispered, his lips brushing her skin.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know yet," Kirsi told him truthfully.

"That's okay," Hei insisted, sitting up to look into her eyes. Despite knowing that she couldn't see him, he felt they still connected that way. "It's just that...well, we've known each other for quite a while. And well...it's been over a month since my birthday, so we've been dating for a while too and...." Hei was extremely nervous. Kirsi could tell.

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked. Hei chuckled embarrassed.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Okay then."

"Okay, what?"

"I will." Hei smiled and kissed her lips.

"You know," he said, changing the subject. "I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours."

"They're strange."

"They're beautiful."

"I love your blue eyes," Kirsi said. "They remind me of water." Hei suddenly had a revelation.

"How....how do you know my eyes are blue?" he asked her, highly puzzled. "I know I've never said anything." Kirsi was hardly fazed.

"I guessed," she replied. Hei sat up.

"No you didn't," he insisted. "This is a bad way to start off a relationship. Don't lie to me, Kirsi."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." Despite believing that Kirsi was lying, Hei was a bit stunned by how calm Kirsi was. More often than not, when someone is caught in a lie, they panic. Nothing in Kirsi's demeanor changed. Either she could think on her feet well, or she really was telling the truth.

"Please trust me," Kirsi whispered. Hei sighed.

"But-"

"We can either argue or kiss," Kirsi said.

"Is that an ultimatum?"

"Or I'll leave."

"Just like that?" Hei asked, laughing.

"Yes."

"So I either lose or lose?"

"Yes."

"Let's kiss then."

* * *

**A/N: sorry that this is so short. Just so much to do, but I did promise a chapter by this date, so... Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	7. Italian Ice

**Italian Ice**

Kirsi had spent the night. That had made Hei significantly happy, despite the fact that they had only slept beside each other. It was the sort of thing that might irk any other man, but not Hei, not in this situation. Gaining Kirsi's trust little by little was almost like completing a tricky jigsaw puzzle. It was time-consuming but strangely fulfilling. Every time one passes by the unfinished product, a seizing power pulls him to the table to fill in just one piece, and in the end one glances up at the clock to find that hours have passed. Yes, that was just what it was like for Hei. Every time he passed by an ice cream parlor or looked at Kirsi or heard a piano composition, he felt pulled to her. So much so, that never a moment passed without her memory plaguing his desires.

Hei watched lazily as Kirsi stretched and yawned, releasing a soft, kitten-like whimper. Her eyes opened slowly as she sat up fluidly. She immediately turned to Hei, who was still lying down, looking up at her with a satisfied smile.

"Where are you in a hurry to?" he purred, taking her hand. Kirsi glanced about the room a bit longer.

"Bathroom," she replied at last, prying her hand from Hei's and climbing out of bed. Hei chuckled lightly and relented, sitting up. When Kirsi returned from the bathroom she climbed back under the covers and sat waiting.

"What are you thinking?"

"I love you," Kirsi told him, smiling sheepishly. Hei couldn't suppress the explosive joy he felt. He kissed her lips eagerly, then her neck.

As his kisses trailed back up to her ear, Hei pleaded, "Say it again." Kirsi gripped his shoulders and pushed him back just enough so that he could look at her face.

"I love you, Hei."

"I love you too."

"I know." Hei laughed.

"Let's celebrate with lunch," he suggested, springing out of bed. "Hungry?"

"Lunch?" Kirsi asked, glancing at the clock on Hei's nightstand. It was twelve-thirty in the afternoon. "Oh."

"Hesitant?" Hei asked when Kirsi didn't budge. She huddled beneath the blankets, looking up at Hei innocently.

"I don't want to get out of bed," she admitted. "And I don't have any clothes to wear." It was then that Hei remembered how they had ended up at his apartment together. It had started raining the night before, and Kirsi, still in her ball dress, had accompanied Hei here to escape the rain.

"Hmm, you can wear my pajamas to your place and change," Hei suggested.

"I'll go alone then," Kirsi said, grabbing her hair tie from off of the nightstand.

"Why alone?" Hei pressed. "We could go together, then head out to lunch from your place."

"I can meet you at a restaurant," Kirsi offered. "Which one?"

"Why is it that you can sleep in my bed, but I'm not allowed to know where you live?" Hei demanded, his perfect morning suddenly ruined. Kirsi approached him calmly and planted a soft, quick kiss on his lips.

"It's just not very welcoming," Kirsi tried.

"Neither is this apartment," Hei reminded her. Kirsi glanced about her bleak surroundings. Besides the bed and nightstand, the room lacked any furniture or presence. There weren't even pictures, a rug, or throw pillows in sight. Kirsi suddenly smiled wickedly at Hei.

"Compromise," she told him. Hei rose an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Take out." Hei kissed Kirsi's lips adoringly and then released her to call a restaurant. Kirsi climbed back into bed eagerly, sinking down deep in the blankets on Hei's bed.

Hei returned later with ten different sushi rolls for them to try together. He had placed them on a large serving platter with a small cup of soy sauce on the side, as well as an assortment of vegetables and pickled ginger. He set the platter down on the mattress and climbed into bed beside Kirsi, who immediately took hold of the chopsticks offered to her.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly, picking up a piece of sushi. Hei said nothing, instead beginning his feast.

* * *

Hei sat up slowly, hardly remembering how he had come to fall asleep once again. The tray and food had been cleared off of the bed, and Kirsi was missing. He didn't like that. He climbed out of bed in a hurry and raced out to the front of the apartment. He relaxed upon finding Kirsi in the kitchen putting away the last of the food. She smiled at him before going to the freezer. Predictable Kirsi.

"Looking for ice cream?" Hei teased.

"Yes," Kirsi admitted, pouting for emphasis.

"Well, I don't have any," Hei informed her. "I bought Italian ice instead."

"What's Italian ice?"

"It's almost like a Popsicle that you can eat with a spoon," Hei tried.

"What's a Popsicle?"

"It's flavored ice," Hei tried again. Kirsi shrugged nonchalantly, taking out a bowl and two spoons. Hei served some Italian ice and let Kirsi try it. He had bought lemon because it was his favorite, and it had an excellently satisfying taste. Kirsi nodded her approval of this treat.

"It's not ice cream," Kirsi reminded him sternly. "But I like this. Good job."

"Do I get a prize?" Hei pouted.

"You may have another kiss," Kirsi offered. Hei advanced toward her, and Kirsi stopped him. "Not now!" Hei laughed more vibrantly.

"Okay, okay," he said, appeasing her. "Darling, let's be good to each other."

"Hmm," Kirsi mumbled, her mouth full of Italian ice.

"Remind me again why you love me," Hei begged, teasing her.

"You're handsome, and kind, and a good kisser. And you give me ice cream."

"How do you know I'm handsome?" Hei pressed. And then he recalled Kirsi's knowledge of his eye color. He was certain it had never come up in conversation before. It truly puzzled him.

"I know your face," Kirsi said matter-of-factly, sparing a tempting look. It urged Hei to kiss her, but he stopped himself. She wasn't going to get around this again.

"How?"

"I've touched your face, and I've memorized it."

"But again, how do you know my eyes are blue, Kirsi?"

"I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do trust you," Hei said pleadingly. "I want you to trust me. Are you really blind?"

"Yes," Kirsi said firmly. "I've always been blind."

"Kirsi..." Hei didn't know how else to beg. Part of him was almost angry that she was keeping something so important a secret from him. Another part of him was scared. Who was she if she wasn't his adorable, blind, ice cream-loving Kirsi? And still another part of him was sad, sad for the same reason he was angry and scared.

"It's nothing, Hei," Kirsi insisted. "You're overreacting."

"Kirsi, please," Hei continued. He approached her still as Kirsi began washing bowls in the sink. He placed his hand on an unstable stack of plates, and his hand began to slip.

"Watch out!" Kirsi said suddenly, and the plates crashed to the floor. Hei looked up at Kirsi incredulously. Kirsi hung her head shamefully, then dashed of the kitchen to the front room. Hei followed after her. She had seized up her ball dress and shoes, and she was heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hei demanded. "Why can't you just tell me the truth? Why are you hiding things from me? If you love me, why don't you trust me?"

"I do love you," Kirsi said. Though her voice remained as monotonous as always, Kirsi seemed genuinely insistent. But that wasn't enough for Hei.

"No you don't!" he shouted. "You're lying to me!"

"I've never lied!"

"But you aren't telling me the truth!"

"I can't," Kirsi whispered, backing up toward the door.

"Kirsi," Hei pleaded again in a much more soothing voice.

"No, Hei." Kirsi dashed out the front door without looking back. Hei had never seen her so frightened or so desperate to leave him.

"Damn it, Kirsi!" Hei shouted, slamming the front door.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? :) **


	8. Coffee

**Coffee**

Hei had been hovering in something similar to depression for the past two weeks. In the back of his mind, he had always hated the fact that Kirsi had withheld such basic information as her address from him, especially after she had confessed her love to him. And now, after she had fled his apartment without glancing back once, without even crying, just as a helpless, empty shell, Hei wished even more so that he knew where to look for her. He had searched every ice cream parlor, stand, and cart in town multiple times, even the freezer aisle at many local grocery stores. It hurt him to think that most of what he knew of the girl he loved revolved around and was limited to ice cream.

Hei knew that Kirsi hated spumoni, and that red bean was essentially her favorite. He had bought Kirsi her very first vanilla cone, and he still remembered the mint essence on Kirsi's lips from her mint chocolate-chip cone the night they had kissed for the first time. Hei wasn't sure if he was overreacting, but without any closure it felt as though all the great things that had come of his and Kirsi's relationship was melting in his hands.

It was now mid-afternoon, three days after the official, two-week mark. Hei wandered listlessly down the street toward yet another ice cream parlor. However, he could already tell Kirsi was not there; her silver hair, stoic expression, and red eyes were absolutely conspicuous.

"Still haven't found her?" the server asked as Hei approached the counter.

"No, not yet," Hei mumbled, his depression bubbling from his mouth like a boiling pot.

"Hmm, have you thought about anyplace special you've taken her?" the server suggested. "That isn't related to ice cream, of course." Hei paused for a moment to think while a customer placed an order. Once the customer left, Hei tucked a hand in his thick, black hair and stepped closer to the counter.

"There was a piano concert, a restaurant...maybe I wasn't a very good boyfriend," Hei muttered. "I've no idea where we've been."

"What about a favorite hobby of hers? Something she might do outside of home." Two more customers entered the restaurant, chatting as they withdrew money from their pockets.

"She's a really talented pianist," one commented loosely.

"For an amateur, totally," the other one agreed. "Strange though, with those eyes of hers."

"Must have been colored contacts," continued the first one. "Nobody has red eyes." Hei felt this powerful pounding in his head and chest as though a monkey had taken hold of a gong.

"Thank you, goodbye!" Hei called the ice cream server as he darted down the street. Within seconds he returned with money in his hand. "I forgot." He smiled sheepishly and held up 500 yen.

* * *

Hei arrived at the piano store, glad that the cold weather had kept his ice cream cone solid. And just as he had hoped, he found Kirsi sitting calmly, unaffected at the piano with a small crowd of fascinated persons. He pushed through them to the front and approached Kirsi. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately ceased playing. Feeling better than he had in days, Hei carefully placed the ice cream cone in one of Kirsi's hands and allowed her to taste it.

"Hei," Kirsi muttered, licking the cone. "What took you so long?"

"I'm not a very good boyfriend," Hei told her truthfully, sitting down beside her at the piano bench. The crowd slowly dissipated with disappointed groans and mumbles, and Hei remained, watching her finish off her ice cream cone.

"It's coffee," she whispered softly. Hei kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Kirsi," Hei said. "But I need you to tell me the truth. That's what this is about."

"I know," Kirsi replied.

"And you could have found me," Hei pointed out suddenly. "Why would you wait for me all this time? Why didn't you-"

"To be sure you didn't hate me," Kirsi told him, standing up from the piano bench. Hei said nothing, simply followed Kirsi out of the store and down the street. She appeared to know where she was going; a striking firmness of purpose had consumed her, and it seemed impossible to deter her.

Kirsi took Hei to a bright park now wet with the past rain. There was significant cloud-cover, but not in such a manner that the weather was displeasing. And even so, none of these things interested Kirsi. How could they? She led Hei to a fountain at the center of the park and sat on the wall, removing her shoes. She then turned herself around to face the fountain and dangled her legs inside. Hei sat down beside her, but preferred to stay dry.

"I love water," Kirsi told Hei.

"I remember now," Hei muttered. "But you never told me why."

"Because I can see you,"

"You're being cryptic again."

"I always talk this way," Kirsi protested.

"Kirsi!" Hei snapped, then quickly gained control of himself. "No, I'm sorry. Please just explain yourself, Kirsi." Kirsi was silent for a long time.

"I can only tell you how it is," Kirsi insisted. "When I touch water, I see things." Hei drew back uncertainly.

"What's sorts of things?" he asked.

"Things near water. When I touch water, I can see anything near water anywhere."

"The day we fought, all those things you saw....There wasn't any water-"

"My hands were wet."

"I don't believe you, Kirsi. This is ridiculous." Hei stood up, feeling his anger and uncertainly boiling again.

"I don't care," Kirsi told him. "You wanted the truth, and this is the only truth there is. If you loved me, you would accept it."

"Do you understand what you're telling me?" Hei demanded.

"I didn't want you to be upset," Kirsi continued. "That why I kept it from you. I knew you wouldn't understand, that you'd hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"But do you love me like before?" Hei could tell that Kirsi was genuinely upset, humiliated even. Perhaps this is why she had fled Finland, why she had no friends, why she kept so many secrets from him. He just wanted her to trust him. Hei could see now that Kirsi would only trust him if he could accept her greatest secret. Still, an enormous part of him found it too impossible, too unfathomable, too ridiculous. It would be an enormous challenge, something he would have to train himself to understand, but for Kirsi he was willing to do so. Even if for now he could only pretend it was okay.

"Of course I do," Hei replied, sitting back down. He took Kirsi into his arms, kissed her forehead, and held her tightly for an hour or more, until it began to rain. And then they fled to his apartment and made love for the very first time.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It's short, I'm sorry. I thought I'd be overdoing if I continued to the morning after. But to clear up any confusion, this doesn't make Kirsi a doll. It means Kirsi has a specter. **


	9. Cinnamon Caramel Cashew

**Cinnamon Caramel Cashew**

Hei turned off the water, pushed back the shower curtain, and climbed out of the shower, releasing droplets of water with each step. He took his towel, an orange one, from the towel bar and began to dry off, wrapping it around his waist once he had finished. He then left the bathroom and returned to Kirsi, who was sitting absently on his bed, already dressed in her clothes from the day before. Hei had thought about offering to take her back to her place to change, but his last attempt had failed quite horrifically, and he was feeling much too blissfully exhausted to argue with her. Besides that, he wanted to spend money on celebratory ice cream, not consolatory ice cream. Kirsi looked in Hei's direction absently, but Hei was aware that she could not see him at this time.

"How are you feeling?" Hei asked again. This was perhaps the fourth time.

Kirsi replied with the same answer, "Good." Hei sat down beside her on the bed and kissed her cheek.

"So, should we go out for lunch?" he asked instead, moving on.

"Yes," Kirsi replied. She was driving Hei crazy.

For some reason Hei couldn't directly address the activities they had partaken in the night before, but he desperately wanted to talk about it. He wanted to know if Kirsi was really okay, how he did, how she felt, if it was too soon, if it would happen again, but Kirsi was as expressionless as always. They hadn't even talked about it beforehand, they just done it. And Kirsi seemed in favor, but Hei wondered if he had only been blinded by his own lust and eagerness. He could tell immediately that she was a virgin, so should he have lit candles, or bought roses, or at least fed her dinner first? Was he that much of an animal?

Or was he thinking too much?

Hei hit the floor with a thud, snapping out of his thoughts. "What?" he mumbled, sitting up.

"Both of your legs went through the same hole," Kirsi told him, twirling her finger in a vase of flowers. Hei looked down and found that his legs had indeed gone through the same leg-hole, and he had tried so hard to pull his boxers up that he had torn them a bit. He sighed.

"I guess you can't see the future then, hmm?" Hei muttered, digging a new pair out of his dresser drawer. "Or maybe you could have just said something before I fell."

"You fell first, then I looked," Kirsi replied. Hei went to his closet and fully dressed himself before beckoning Kirsi to follow him out of the bedroom.

"What sounds good?" Hei asked as they walked out the front door. He locked it and turned to Kirsi expectedly.

"Salad."

"Italian?"

"Salad," Kirsi said insistently. Hei laughed.

"I know," he said, kissing her lips. "But we can get a nice salad and soup at an Italian restaurant." Kirsi frowned playfully, one of the first emotional faces she had ever displayed. Hei kissed her hungrily once more until Kirsi pushed him away, blushing.

"Hei," Kirsi mumbled affectionately, looking down at her hands. Hei took her hand in his and they started off toward a nice Italian restaurant in town.

They decided to eat indoors because the weather was still rather chilly, and the cloud cover was not particularly beautiful to look at. They ordered a steaming-hot minestrone soup and caprese salad, which of course is not much of a salad at all. And still, they enjoyed their food just the same, as well as small talk, affectionate teases, giggles, and most importantly, cinnamon caramel cashew ice cream.

"I thought spumoni was Italian," Kirsi commented loosely, licking her spoon. "This is delicious."

"Spumoni is an Italian ice cream, but it's not the only ice cream they eat," Hei said.

"I know," Kirsi insisted. "But how is it that they fail so miserably with spumoni but make other delicious flavors?"

"Cinnamon caramel cashew isn't Italian," He explained. "It's just...a flavor." Kirsi said nothing as she finished devouring their shared bowl.

"Yummy."

"Kirsi, I need you to say something, _anything_," Hei begged suddenly, leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

"About?"

"Last night...you're killing me." Kirsi was silent for a time.

"I love you, Hei," she said at last, smiling faintly. "I was...happy. Nervous, but very, very happy. Is that okay?"

"Are you just telling me what I want to hear?" Hei asked persistently.

"No," Kirsi replied. "I'm telling you the truth. You are...well..." Kirsi sighed.

"What?"

"I just love you, okay?" Kirsi pleaded, her face reddening. Hei smiled.

"You think so?" he asked, understanding her.

"Well, I can't compare you to anyone," Kirsi mumbled.

"Are you going to sleep over tonight?" Hei asked. Kirsi shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't have clothes." They were both silent for a very long time. Hei paid the bill and watched Kirsi's silent, unwavering expression.

"I won't battle you," Hei said. "You can get your clothes by yourself and meet me at my place again. I...don't want to push you anymore."

"Well..."

"Not 'well' !" Hei snapped, his eagerness and desperation getting the better of him. "Just say yes! I just want you with me....I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you." Hei sighed, then frowned as Kirsi got up and left the restaurant. _What does that mean?_

Hei wandered back to his apartment rather disappointed. He stopped in the ice cream parlor he had bought Kirsi's first coffee cone.

"Still haven't found her yet?" the server asked. "I thought for sure you-"

"No, no, no!" Hei insisted, smiling bashfully. "I found her, we reconciled. Everything's fine."

"Why so blue?"

"I just...want her to sleep over and she sort of...disappeared," Hei replied truthfully.

"Oh, I see," the server said, winking. "She caught on to your 'sleepover' plan, hmm?" Hei blushed deeply and hung his head.

"No, not exactly," he muttered. "I, uh...would like a vanilla cone, please." The server smiled wickedly and served Hei a cone.

"On the house," he said. "You've given me good business these last few months." Hei thanked him and left, headed towards his apartment once more.

He was surprised to find Kirsi on his doorstep with a backpack.

"Hei?" Kirsi asked.

"Yeah," Hei replied, handing Kirsi the ice cream cone. He unlocked the door and let her in.

"How did you know I would be here?" Kirsi asked, throwing her backpack onto the couch. Mao greeted them at the door and darted around Kirsi's legs. "You bit my toe this morning, didn't you?" Mao meowed mischievously and leapt into her lap, dancing in circles before settling down and closing his eyes.

"I actually have no idea why I bought that cone," Hei said uncertainly, frowning. "I guess it was instinctual."

"That's why I love you, I suppose," Kirsi said over Mao's exaggerated purring. Hei also took note of Mao's pleasure and felt something like jealousy brewing inside of him. Mao continued to purr and meow, rolling around in Kirsi's lap. _That cat has a hidden agenda!_ Hei stomped over and tossed Mao out of Kirsi's lap. Kirsi looked up at Hei with surprise.

"She's mine, cat!" Hei snarled. Kirsi giggled, and Mao hissed.


End file.
